Against All Odds
by EnticingTemptress
Summary: When a maiden of Rohan finds her way into Legolas' life, it's under dire circumstances. The Orcs have followed her into Mirkwood, their eye on her family's heirloom. It's Legolas' job to keep a watch over her and welcome her to the elven culture. AU.
1. A Troubled Meeting

Fear was the first word that came to Azurea's mind as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. A large gash from a dagger had colored her white robe crimson. She wasn't sure of the extent of the damage, as the rest of her body had gone numb. She staggered and though her legs ached and she was in much pain, she knew she had to get away. The forest floor was covered in obstacles, and though she was alert, Azurea didn't see the stone lying in her path. She fell and lie there, motionless, praying for a miracle to come her way. She sobbed softly as she ground her fingernails into the moist earth.  
  
Legolas had been enjoying his walk though the woods, taking in the beauty of the nature that surrounded him. The wind enveloped him and a soft smile spread across his face. It was his only alone time, the only time he could really allow the façade to crumble.  
  
A soft whimper found its way to his Elven ears. He drew his dagger and silently followed the sound. It led him to a young woman, no older than 25, crumpled on the forest floor. He returned his dagger to its rightful place and kneeled down beside the woman.  
  
His hand fell softly to her shoulder. "M'lady? Can you hear me?" Another whimper escaped her cracked lips.  
  
Legolas' nimble hands gripped her shoulder softly and he slowly turned her onto her back, allowing him to survey the damage. There was a cut down the center of her lip and a particularly large wound above her brow. His arm grazed her side and a small screech was emitted from her feeble figure.  
  
The Prince was startled by what he saw. A huge gash lie across her stomach. Blood covered the entire side of her body. This was the work of a sword or a dagger, no doubt.  
  
Legolas quickly tore a piece of cloth from his tunic and pressed it softly onto the wound, knowing it wouldn't do much, yet hoping it would stop the blood flow a little. "We need to get you to a healer."  
  
Azurea's vision was blurry and she couldn't make out who was hovered above her. She blinked several times but all she could decipher were blonde locks and blue eyes. "Who are you?" she managed to whisper quietly before her vision slowly blackened and the woods that surrounded her quieted.  
  
Legolas watched as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Praying that she wasn't dead, he touched his fingers to her chest. Thankfully, her heart was still beating and he knew there was still time to get her to the healer in Mirkwood. He picked her limp body up off the floor and started the walk towards his home.  
  
When Azurea awoke, she found herself in a small room, decorated mostly with soft pink roses and white linens. She tried to pull herself up to better study her surroundings, but was met with a sharp pain.  
  
"Ay, m'lady, you shouldn't be trying to move. Get some rest."  
  
As she looked over to the owner of the voice, her eyes locked with those of a Dwarf. "What is your name?" he questioned softly.  
  
She slowly brought her body back down to the bed. "Azurea," she answered feebly. Though she was in a complete daze, millions of questions flooded her mind. "Who are you? Are you the one who brought me here?"  
  
"I am Gimli, son of Gloin. I, however, am not the one who brought you here. Legolas, son of King Thranduil, is the one you question of."  
  
As if on cue, the slender frame of the Elf Legolas appeared in the doorway. He gracefully made his way over to the bed and sat at its edge. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Azurea was completely taken aback by the beauty of the young Elf. She was surprised that she was able to find her voice. "Not well," she answered honestly.  
  
A smirk crossed the Elf's lips. "Your wounds will take time to heal. I presume you to be bedridden for the next four days."  
  
A sigh of resignation, and at the same time relief, escaped from her dry lips. "What happened to you out there?" Legolas asked softly.  
  
She averted her eyes. "I do not wish to speak of it. Not now."  
  
Legolas noticed that her eyes, though turned away from him, reflected great pain. He felt as though he were prodding and making her uncomfortable.  
  
Azurea turned her eyes back up to his for a brief moment before he began to turn and walk away. "Wait."  
  
"Yes?" he questioned as he faced her again.  
  
"I owe you my life. If it weren't for you, Master Elf, I would have bled to death. Thank you for saving me and taking me in. I fear I will never be able to express my gratitude to you."  
  
"You're welcome," he said, bowing his head ever so slightly. "I must be going. I shall check up on you again later, and I shall bring something for you to eat. You must regain your strength." And with that, he exited.  
  
"He is quite a pretty one, is he not?" Gimli questioned in a joking manner.  
  
"Master Dwarf!" Azurea exclaimed, blushing a bright crimson. She managed to emit a small laugh from high in her throat.  
  
The seriousness returned to the Dwarf's face. "M'lady, you must get your rest. Legolas will wake you up later in the evening for some supper." He smiled softly at her and left her to her dreams. 


	2. News of the Intruders

Later that evening, Legolas entered Azurea's room with a tray of food. As he neared the bed, he realized she was fast asleep. She looked beautiful and peaceful, which was a drastic change from the way she looked when she was awake earlier.  
  
He set the tray down on the wooden table next to her bed. "M'lady," he whispered softly, placing a hand on her cheek.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and once she saw the Elf, a smile spread across her features. "I brought you some food," he smiled. She tried to prop herself up, but was met, again, by the pain across her stomach. Legolas noticed her grimace and gently took her hand. "Here," he said softly as he wrapped her arm around his neck to give her support.  
  
Her heart must have skipped a thousand beats as he did this. She was surprised, since Elves tend to keep their distance from those whom they've just met.  
  
Aided by the Elf, she set herself up with as little pain as possible. Legolas picked the tray, which contained some fruit and a bowl of soup, up off of the table. "I don't believe I caught your name."  
  
"Azurea," she responded as he brought a spoonful of soup to her lips. She gratefully accepted the liquid, which moistened her dry throat. "You don't have to do this, Master Elf."  
  
"It's quite alright," he smiled softly. He noticed, however, the uncomfortable gaze in her eyes. He set the tray back on the table. "You feel caged, do you not?"  
  
It was as if he was reading her mind. "Yes, to be quite honest. I do not wish to stay in this bed."  
  
He nodded knowingly. "You will only have to stay here but a few days. Then, you're free to go home."  
  
Her eyes met with his for but a moment, but within that short while, he saw pleading. Legolas could see that she did not wish to return home. He realized that the one place she had once felt safe had now become the source of her endless pain and torment. His heart went out to her.  
  
"Or if you're not feeling up to it, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you like."  
  
Azurea smiled, taking solace in his generosity. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about what happened to her.  
  
"Thank you, Master Elf. But I fear I shall be nothing but a burden. I will leave once I have healed."  
  
He shook his head. "You will not be a burden. Stay here for as long as you need," he said placing his hand upon hers.  
  
Just then, there was a soft knock at the door. "Master Legolas," a petite female Elf of fair skin came into view. "Your father wishes to see you."  
  
"Thank you, Sudiana." The young Elf gracefully arose from the bed and bowed lightly. "As the evening grows late, I will bid you good-night. Have a restful slumber, fair Azurea."  
  
"And you as well, Master Elf." She smiled slightly at him and silently wished she could spend time with the Elf. She was in desperate need of someone's company, anyone's company! When he was gone, she picked the tray up off the table and ate silently.  
  
Legolas followed Sudiana to Thranduil's chambers quietly and quickly. He expected the worst, as he always did. It was only when their people where in great danger that the young prince was summoned to the chambers of his father.  
  
The young maid knocked softly. "Master Legolas is here, my Lord."  
  
"Send him in," a somewhat gruff voice responded. Legolas sent Sudiana away and opened the heavy door to the king's chambers.  
  
"What is it, father?" he asked, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Our guards have told me that there are Orcs patrolling our borders," Thranduil said, sounding quite perplexed and concerned.  
  
"Orcs?" Legolas questioned. "Why would they be here? Orcs haven't been around these parts in centuries!"  
  
"I do not know," he paused, turning around to face his son. "What of that girl you brought here earlier?"  
  
"Azurea?" he shook his head. "We have barely uttered a word to each other. I know not where she came from or how she got here. Or what happened to her, for that matter. All I know is that she is afraid of something or someone. I can see it in her eyes."  
  
"Find out as much information about her that you possibly can. She may be a danger to our people."  
  
"I shall, father." Legolas opened the door, which he had been leaning against, and bowed. "Quel du."  
  
Legolas made his way to his bedroom pondering the situation. He doubted very much that Azurea had come here to intentionally inflict harm on anyone. He had an inking, however, that someone was after her and quite possibly wanted something from her.  
  
*Quel du - Good night 


	3. Every Other Male

When Legolas entered Azurea's room the next morning, he opened the door to find her bed neatly made. He was quite perplexed, to say the least. "Azurea?" he questioned, walking into the room and looking about.  
  
"I'm in here!" she said. Legolas followed her alluring voice into the adjoining room and was taken aback by what he saw. She was leaning over the balcony, taking in the summer breeze, obviously unaffected by the gash on her stomach. Her matted curly brown hair had been released from its restraint and now pooled around her small waist. The wound above her brow had dramatically shrunk in size and her once chapped lips adorned a glossy finish.  
  
He smiled softly. "I can see you're feeling better."  
  
"Oh, very much so!" she replied enthusiastically. "Thank the healer for me. Whatever he has given me has worked wonders." His smile faded a bit as he looked upon her. "Is something the matter?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Nothing you should worry of."  
  
She gazed into his deep blue eyes, trying to see what was troubling him. "Maybe it's something I can help you with? Or, if you'd like, I can just listen."  
  
He sighed softly, hoping he could get something out of her by telling her what the trouble was. "Orcs are patrolling our borders. My father fears for the safety of our people."  
  
Her eyes went wide in fear. "O.or. orcs?" she stuttered. Her hand went to her face in an attempt to stop the tears. The elves offered her security and she was bringing fear, and soon torment, to them. "I . I must leave."  
  
"You can't go anywhere, you're still on the mend," he protested. He captured her arm in his hand and turned her about. "We will keep you safe if only you would tell us why they're after you."  
  
"My mother," she said softly. "She was the Queen of Rohan. When she died, she gave me this," Azurea brought forth a very simplistic necklace with a small key adorning the chain. "She told me to keep it safe. I know not why they want it." She slowly brought her hand over her stomach. "How they got past the guards at the palace and where they took me, I do not know. They battered and beat me, trying to get the necklace from me," a silent tear trickled down her cheek, but her voice did not falter. "And when I finally broke free of my restraints, I ran."  
  
"Why did they not just take the necklace?"  
  
She shook her head. "They couldn't. It cannot be taken; it must be given by the owner." She looked up at Legolas, her eyes now brimming with tears. "I never meant to bring trouble with me." She launched herself forward and into his arms, crying softly on his shoulder.  
  
He hesitantly put an arm around her. "We will keep you safe," he said softly. "I can promise you that."  
  
Realizing she had let her guard down and allowed herself to appear vulnerable, Azurea backed away from the elf. She tried desperately not to meet his gaze. "Thank you, Master Elf," she replied sweetly, trying to wipe away her tears nonchalantly.  
  
She didn't want to think about Rohan for she feared of what her absence might bring. She leaned back against the balcony, allowing her surroundings to captivate her and take her mind off of her moment of weakness. She breathed in the summer air as a soft purr of content emitted from low in her throat.  
  
"Have you been taken by the beauty yet?" Legolas questioned tenderly.  
  
She smiled. "I suppose you could say that." All she really wanted to do at that moment was go outside. She wanted to set off at a run through the trees and be at peace with the birds above her and the grass beneath her feet. Her father, King Leathor, always said she was nothing like the other girls. Azurea was never afraid to get dirty and never cried when her knees were scraped. "I wish to go outside."  
  
"My Lady, I do not know if that is -"  
  
"Nonsense," she smiled. "I believe it is a perfectly good idea. There is no use arguing with me, Master Legolas."  
  
He bowed. "As you wish, my lady. Simply allow me to fetch my bow and quiver."  
  
"What for?" she questioned.  
  
"So that I may keep you safe."  
  
"Very well," she sighed. It reminded her very much of home. She was barely allowed out of the palace without guards at her heels. Azurea desired to be alone, but knew, much to her dismay, that if she were killed, the King of Mirkwood would be at fault. Her safety was in his hands.  
  
Once Legolas had returned with his bow and quiver full of arrows, he escorted the princess out of the palace and into the lush forest of Mirkwood. Azurea was awed by the deep greens and soft yellows of the forest.  
  
"I have never seen such beauty in all the 24 years of my life," she said, more so to herself than to Legolas. She turned on her heels to face the elf. "I'd be in such heaven if I lived here."  
  
He smirked. "You enjoy nature?"  
  
"Yes. But I enjoy the peace and quiet much more. I prefer to be alone than in the company of other."  
  
"You and I are not much different, then."  
  
"Being a prince, you must know what I go through. But it is different for you, Legolas! You are not a woman. You are not seen as a meek and unable," she sighed heavily. "I am not feeble and I am very much able to defend myself."  
  
Legolas stared at her in disbelief. "You are but a young woman. You cannot defend yourself, surely."  
  
Azurea shot the elf an evil glare. "You are just like every other male I've ever known. Another maiden of my age would have died if they had been in my position! Never would they have had enough sense to escape the Orcs!" She shook her head. "I do not need to hear this again."  
  
And with that, she took off at a run, cursing the unbidden tears that had already begun falling down her pale cheeks.  
*Review are always nice and constructive criticism is welcome. 


End file.
